Episode 9478 (11th June 2018)
Plot Carla tells Johnny that Alya has quit. Alya doesn't believe that the Connors were keeping Aidan's bequest from her but Yasmeen and Imran make her see how they've been playing for time. Michelle is delighted when Ryan announces that the Ibiza job has fallen through and he's staying on to look after her. At the same time, Ali moans to Robert about the poky room he's staying in leading Robert to offer him Ryan's. Eileen thinks she'd be a burden on Nicola in Bristol. Jenny spills coffee over Aidan's burial suit. Johnny thinks she did it on purpose and upsets her by dragging up her dislike of Aidan again. He goes alone to the chapel of rest to see his son. Liz sees Johnny as he's setting off and goes with him. Jenny watches them go. Eileen feels everyone is talking about her. Fiz shows that she understands what she's going through by reminding her that she was married to John Stape. Eileen agrees to come over later for a a chat. Jenny tells Rita what she's had to endure from Johnny. She's worried that her marriage is failing. Johnny lets Liz view Aidan's body with him after she tells him about Katie and that not a day goes by that she doesn't think about her. Kirk is annoyed when Sharon keeps calling him. Simon thinks he's done well in his History exam until Summer points out that he's got the World Wars confused. Peter makes Simon take Susie out in her pram to give Toyah a break. Michelle and Robert realise they've given Ryan and Ali the same room. The men are forced to share as Ali has already returned his key. Nicola breaks the news about Bristol to Gary. He's devastated. Simon bumps into Tyler and his mates while out with Susie. Eva is furious to see them all smoking around the baby and commandeers the pram. Johnny goes back to Liz's where they nearly kiss. Imran obtains Aidan's complete will and confirms that Underworld has been left to Alya. Alya decides to fight for what's hers. Cast Regular cast *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Carla Connor - Alison King *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Gary Windass - Mikey North Guest cast *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Susie Price - Edison & Isaac Manning (Uncredited) *Zack Rubinstein - Alfie & Mikey Fletcher (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Chapel of rest Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ali is far from happy when he realises he is going to be living with Ryan; and Eva sees Simon and his mate Tyler smoking over baby Susie, so wheels her away. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,745,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes